snow fall
by longhairandleather
Summary: lavi asks Allen to dinner. rated T for guy love. humor and romance. story is better then summery. oneshot


I never thought I would fall for someone of the same gender for me…but it's happened. His hair as white as freshly fallen snow, his eyes the colour of steel, and a laugh that makes angels sing. He is my one and only. So here I am daydreaming about him while laying on my bed. I decided to go for a walk. I pulled myself off of my bed and swung my legs around the side of the bed and my body followed to a standing position. I pushed my headband up so my hair was spiked and then I walked out of my room stretching my back. I was walking past the cafeteria when I saw Allen though the little windows on the doors. He was ordering another one of his giant meals. I stood there for a minute or two to stare. He was in his white shirt with the gray vest ,a red ribbon tied around his ever so pale neck his gray pants that clung just tight enough to his body and then his knee high boots that hugged his legs tightly. I decided to go in a sit with him. I walked though the door and he looked over at me from the table he was sitting at and smiled with chopsticks half way to his mouth. "hey Allen!" I said cheerfully as I sat across from him. He swallowed his mouthful of noodles and smiled,

"hi Lavi." he said shovelling more noodles into his mouth.

"did you just get back from your mission? I haven't seen you around lately." he nodded then swallowed again.

"ya I did."

"I'm getting sent on a mission tomorrow." I said a little sad because I won't be able to see my smiling angel for a while.

"do you know where to?" I shook my head.

"no we don't know yet."

"who are you going with?"

"bookman and Krory." I said watching him pick up some noodles and skilfully put them in his mouth without dropping one noodle. "hey Allen," he looked up at me, "I was meaning to ask you something." I looked down at the table. _the moment of truth_ I thought.

"what is it Lavi?" he asked a caring smile on his face.

"would you like to go out for dinner in town tonight?" I looked up a little though the piece of hair in my face.

"sure! Sounds fun!" I smiled and looked at him.

"great! I will meet you at 6ish. K?" he nodded and I got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to my room. Once the door was closed I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest and smiled. I sat up and looked out my window. The snow was falling gently down to the ground. It looked beautiful. I laid back down and grabbed the book that was on my nightstand and started to read. After about half an hour my eyelids started to droop and the book slid out of my hand and I was fast asleep. I woke up to a knock at my door. I sat up and immediately whipped my head to look at my clock. It was 6:30.

"Lavi?" said a faint voice. I got up with my headband around my neck and opened the door. There was standing Allen in his black order jacket left open.

"sorry I kinda fell asleep." I said smiling sheepishly.

"it's ok. Ready to go." I nodded pushing my headband up and grabbing my jacket and walking out of the room with him. We walked out of the black order and into the town (**Author note: I actually don't know how they get from the order to the town so sorry for the vague description) **we walked though narrow street until we got to a little café. I looked at Allen from the corner of my eye to see little snow flakes on his eyelashes and dancing around him. We walked into the café and sat at a table.

"tonight dinner is on me." he looked surprised.

"oh no Lavi I couldn't let you do that!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"come on Allen it's nothing, don't worry about it." I said laughing. We ordered one margarita pizza. It was an Italian café so it also had gelato. The pizza came and when I was starting my second piece of pizza he was on his forth. I looked at him and smiled. Love in my eyes. He looked up at me and smiled with a slight blush over his cheek. When the pizza was done the waiter came again and I ordered a lemon gelato and Allen ordered strawberry. We ate it in silence and I kept looking at him he had a little bit of gelato on the corner of his mouth. I had to resist the urge to lick it off. I paid and we got up to leave. Allen started walking the way back to the order but I grabbed his hand to stop him. "I thought we could take a walk?" he looked down at our hands and I dropped his hand.

"but don't you have to get the information for your next mission?" I shook my head.

"they can wait." he smiled and walked over next to me. We got to a nice little park that looked beautiful all covered in snow. Everything sparkled like a thousand diamonds. We walked down the path and I stopped Allen in front of a giant oak tree. A rush of confidence came and I leaned in and I pressed my lips to his and when I felt his arms wrap around my neck I licked his lips until he opened his lips so I could explore his mouth. When air became a priority we parted.

"uh Lavi?" I looked at him then my eyes shot down so I was looking at my boots.

"I'm sorry." he pulled my chin up so I was looking into his stone coloured eyes.

"don't be." he pressed our lips together in a long and passionate kiss. We parted again and he rested his arms on my neck and leaned against the tree and I fell with him until my head was on his shoulder and our chests were pressed against each other. "I've liked you for a long time. Being apart from you was like being apart from a piece of my heart."

"I felt the same way. I just didn't think you were into me."

"well I am." he kissed my nose and then trailed down to my lips.


End file.
